Glory night
by Candy96
Summary: Erin already left Chicago to work with the federals, it's christmas's eve and she miss all her family left at home, then she gets a sudden surprise. Linstead.


Hello everybody! Merry Christmas for the ones celebrating, happy holidays for the ones not celebrating. I've been with this idea in my mind for a week and I needed to write it down. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It has been a month since I moved here, and yeti t does not feel as home. The view from the balcony is not the same. There will never be a skyline as great as the one from Chicago.<p>

I am used to come to an empty apartment. It has always been like this. But tonight is Christmas's eve, and for the last fifteen year I did celebrate it with my family. With Hank and Justin.

Every corner of the penthouse is decorated. A huge Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, with shinny lights between the brunches, lots of trimmings at the end of each one, and the white and gold angel glow at the top. Over the hearth hangs a Santa's boot and the coffee table in front of it is full of those little bubbles with snow and music.

I walked the way to my room to get dressed. My skinny, short, open back red dress lays on my new kings size bed, the black stilettos on the floor next to it. Once I am dress I walk to the bathroom and look myself on the mirror. The tiredness evident in my face force me to use some make up, not so much, just some concealer, rimmel, blush and a soft red lipstick. I put my hair in a messy pony tail; wear a pair of black roses earring, matching it with a necklace and ring.

On my way back to the living room I grabbed the presents from my closet and the place them under the tree. Even if I am alone this year, I decided to celebrate Christmas. I cooked a small turkey with salad, brought a bottle of red wine and ice-cream for dessert. Before warming up dinner and laying the table I look for my cellular, hoping to read at least a message. I've got one from Voight, is a photo of Justin and a very pregnant Olive next to our Christmas tree, another photo is a selfie of the three of them and I can read "you're the only one left. We miss you auntie Erin". I miss them too, I thought the whole moving on would be easier but the true is that without my family, it is not. Then I think of all the guys from Intelligence, we shared some texts now and then but is not the same. I think of my partner and it hurts as hell; things are a little way too blurry right now, during my last days in Chicago we were not partners anymore and that changed everything.

It is almost half past nine when I decide to head to the kitchen. As I am about to put the turkey in the oven I hear a soft knock on my front door. Strange, I am not expecting company. Before opening the door I look myself on the mirror again, the dress looks good, my hair too and the makeup hides the fatigue.

The door hangs open and I stand there frozen in time. He is here. His blue eyes shining, his lips turning into a shy, wide smile. I look at him from bottom to top, black shoes, dark red jeans, white shirt and black jacket. My breath caught in my throat, he looks as gorgeous as ever, all I want to do is to be held in his arms and kiss as the last time we saw each other.

-What are you doing here? –It is the only thing I manage to say.

-That's the way you always welcome your friends Lindsay? –He chucks and I am melting.

-No. No, no sorry. Come in. You just took me by surprise. –He walks into the building studying the surrenders, and then he looks at her.

-You were going outside, am I interrupting something?

-No, nothing like that. I was about to heat up dinner. You are staying, right?

-Of course, I did not flight across all the country just to say hi and leave.

He walked behind her to the kitchen, looking all over the apartment. It did look as the one from Chicago, her style he thought, modern and elegant. He saw all the Christmas decoration and remembered how important it was for her, all the meaning it carried. He did well in flying all the way to a new city just to spend the holidays with her favorite detective. As he looked at her he realized she was not just her favorite detective, she was the girl of his dreams. And she miss her like hell. Seeing her moving in the kitchen getting all ready for dinner only made him fall even harder for her, she was perfect. "Stop staring and make a move" he told to himself.

-So, how's everything going here? –She turns at me and smile slowly.

-It's good. Missing the action from Intelligence though. What about there?

-As always. –I feel shy. –Do you need some help?

-Not really. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a minutes.

* * *

><p>We are sitting on the couch now, side by side. The fire of the hearth warms up the place and our glass of wine encourage us to be the same old ones. On the background sounds a radio marathon of Christmas songs and we keep talking.<p>

I turn around to look at him, I still feel his arm over my waist, I can feel his eyes studying my face, my movements, and I can see the love in them, which cause my heart to beats harder. –I have missed you. –I sight. –I have missed this, us, hanging out, talking. Thanks for coming here tonight Jay. –I rest my head on his chest and he caresses my hair before kissing the top of my head. –I'm glad I'm here. –He whispers.

A few minutes later I stand from the couch and walk to the tree looking over the bags until I find the one I was looking for. It was just a small paper bag, but she knew he'd like it. She walked to him and sat again.

-I did not know that you were coming, but I knew that we'd see any time soon. I got you a present. –She handed him the bag.

-Can I open it now? –He sat tight.

-Yeah, please.

He opened the bag carefully and took the box inside it. He stared at it trying to figure out what it was before open it. Once he opened the box he found a wrist clock. He took it out of the box and look all over the details of it, it was a big one, one of those where you could see the engine working, the date, and a little compass. It was stunning. He was about to try it on his wrist when she spoke again. –Turn it around. –He did as he was told; over the back of the clock it was engraving "fight the good fight". The same quote she had on her necklace. The one he always loved. He could not take it anymore. He left the present over the couch, he sat closer to her and when his hands found her face he kissed her. He kissed her sweet and tender, slowly, remembering her taste, the way their lips moved perfectly together. He felt her hands move to his sides and her tongue asking permission in his mouth. He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, regaining his breath, controlling himself.

-Thanks for the present. It's perfect. –His lips met hers just for an instant.

-Do you like it? I wasn't sure if was the perfect for you?

-Are you kidding me? I love it. You know how much I love that quote, and the fact that I will wear that watch every day will remind me of you always. I've got you a present too. –He walked to the hall where his small suitcase rested and was back in less than two minutes. His present was a small paper bag too, it did also have a box inside, a smaller one that the one from the watch. She opened it cautiously. The opened, black, little box revealed a gold ring that on the top, the band was divided in two, forming an infinite symbol. He took the ring from the box and slides it through her ring finger. It suited her perfect, as if it was made just for her. He knew she never believed in things to be infinite, that her childhood changed her view of life but he also knew that they would last forever, as partners, friends, lovers or couple. They were infinite. And she knew it too.

She blinked her eyes quickly while taking a deep breaths, she didn't want to get emotional all over him. She had miss him and his surprise visit was everything she had wish, a Christmas just for the two of them, a night were the only one that matter was the other one. She smiled widely and kissed him.

Christmas found them in her king size bed, their sweaty bodies trying to control the other one, their hands exploring every inch of their bodies, their mouth tasting fiercely the loved one, their breath accelerated as their souls become one.

* * *

><p>What do you think about it? Problably there will be a chapter two for new year's eve.<p> 


End file.
